This study was designed to determine if a high fat intake increases the activity of gastric lipase thereby increasing the ability to utilize fat in premature infants. Eight patients have completed the study thus far, and 2 more need to be enrolled to fulfill the statistical sample size of 10 patients. No complications with the use of carbohydrates or fat supplements were observed. Preliminary results support the fact that use of fat supplement stimulates gastric lipase activity in premature infants.